Typically, fluid consumer products, such as beverages and the like, are drank from a container, such as a cup, regardless of whether the beverage is of a heated type or a cold type. The construction of the container can vary based on whether the container is to hold a hot beverage in which case the container can be formed of a styrofoam or suitable paper material, or a cold beverage, in which case the container can be formed of a paper material. In order to maintain the temperature of the beverage, as well as seal the open end of the container, a lid is provided for releasable attachment to the open end of the container. The lid is typically formed of a plastic material and includes an annular shaped side wall or flange that engages and is coupled to a side wall of the container for securing the lid to the container.
The lid opening through which the beverage is dispensed from the interior of the container as the user draws the beverage therefrom either by inverting or tipping the container or by using a straw, etc. The lid opening can be formed in any number of different shapes and sizes and can be of the type that is always open or a type that is openable, as by pulling back a perforated tab (“pull back tab”) or a type that is both openable and closeable. Many beverages are now dispensed in containers that are closed and sealed with lids that have a small spout structure with an opening formed in the spout for dispensing (drinking) the beverage. However, these lids merely function as a means for closing the open end of the container. FIG. 1 generally shows a container 100 that is sealed with a lid 110 that includes an opening 120 formed therethrough.